Konoha Has Fallen
by Maxedout420
Summary: Sasuke fell watching Sakura reach for him. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes. It was the last thing he saw before the darkness engulfed him. RATED M! This is a beginners fanfic. I haven't been writing for very long, so if the grammar is off and the story seems broken up a little. I apologize!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inside the Wall

(Hello, my faithful twelve subscribers. Heh. Anywho, this is a post apocalyptic world with an evil overlord and an underground revolution apocalypse survivor group. There will be death. There will be blood. There will absolutely be foul language. Hell, there might even be dirty sex. Little children: keep out. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.)

Sasuke woke up, rain pouring down on his stone cold body. The dead tree, in which he hid the night before, was breaking down. He needed to find more shelter from this rain. His eyelids were heavy as he crawled out from under it. This forest had been dead for a long time. Ten years ago, he could look up and see nothing but leaves. Now the darkened dawn of a new day greeted him.

He wore only a worn pair of black pants. His bare feet were ice cold and digging into the freezing mud. He covered his bare chest with his arms, trying to stay warm as he worked his way to the destroyed village before him.

"K-Konoha." He murmured, shaking from the cold.

It had been nearly fourteen years since he graduated Konoha academy with his teammates...Naruto and Sakura. They were most likely dead by now, but there might be some shelter and some supplies he could use until he made it to Pain's layer out in the dust by where the Sand Village used to be.

"May-Maybe I'm not the only survivor." Even as he spoke it, he knew it was bullshit. The Akatsuki had succeeded in destroying the world.

Now they ruled what people were left. The giant village he had escaped from with the help of Jugo...who had died helping him. Sasuke couldn't die out here...Jugo couldn't have been killed for nothing.

Sasuke saw the giant pillar in the middle of Konoha where his own brother kept watch over it. There was a small town just around the tower where some from Konoha lived, but very few. Konoha had been one of the first villages to burn...even with Sasuke's best friend as its Hokage.

Naruto.

He remembered that little fool fondly. Naruto had grown into the man, Sasuke knew he would. Even with Sasuke's disappearing act at a young age, he wished he could go back and see Naruto become Hokage.

Sasuke wanted to beat himself over the fact of never coming back. He could have protected the village with Naruto.

And Sakura. She would be a strong beauty by now. The pink haired woman probably went down fighting along side her comrade.

How could Sasuke have been so stupid? He might have lost his family, but he had a new family he completely abandoned.

Naruto, a brother who would have protected him.

Kakashi, a father who would teach him everything he knew.

Sakura...a loving, caring person who wanted to protect him even though she couldn't protect herself.

He fell down the hill that led to the giant gates of the old village.

"It's boarded up?" He ran up to the gate and tried to pry the wood off. "How am I supposed to..." He trailed off.

"Sasuke?!" A small voice caught his attention.

He looked around. Only seeing the cracks in the wall and the dead forest behind him.

"Who's there!?" He whispered loudly. Turning rapidly to find whoever had spoken.

A moment later, the voice spoke again. "I think it's really him. I'm letting him in." It was definitely a woman's voice.

"Where are you?" He said, louder.

She spoke to him again. "Be quiet, Uchiha! Or we are all dead!"

He looked to the left of the wall to see a piece of plywood move. A blond woman uncovered a large crack in Konoha's wall.

She waved at him. "Quickly. This way."

He ran to her and slipped inside and she dragged the plywood back over the entrance.

Sasuke only saw darkness until a man close to them relit a lantern.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It has been a while." The woman said and he finally identified her.

"Ino?" He asked.

She wore a brown gown with no shoes and the gown was torn in most places. Ino seemed to have to adjust it every now and then keep her lady parts hidden from view. Her normally bright blue eyes were dim and sorrowful. Her hair was messy and muddy and her face looked just tired.

The man who had lit the lantern, he recognized as Kiba. But Akamaru was no where in sight. Kiba had the same expression Ino held: tired. He only wore a pair of brown shorts and his old Leaf headband was tied around his right arm.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Ino said. "Now, give me an honest answer. Should I or should I have not let you in?"

Sasuke didn't process what she said, he was too amazed that the two of them survived.

"Sasuke? Hello?" Ino waved her hand in front of his face.

Sasuke nodded slowly and asked quietly. "How did you survive?"

Ino sighed. "We'll explain later. We have to go. The patrol will be out soon and I'm pretty sure someone can hear us if they're by the wall."

Kiba and Ino turned and started walking. Sasuke followed them silently. It seemed they had walked for an hour before Ino turned and pried more plywood off to the right of them. She crawled through a hole into an abandoned house and the two men followed. Ino then walked down into a basement and pulled the cover off what appeared to be an entrance to the sewers.

"Come on, Kiba. You first. You have the light." She whispered.

Kiba jumped down into the mucky water and Ino followed suit. Sasuke put his arms on the sides of the hole and gently eased himself down. Then he grabbed the lid above him and closed the entrance.

"Thanks." Ino whispered and they all continued to walk through the disgusting water.

"I don't know how everyone is going to react to Sasuke." Kiba told Ino.

Ino shrugged. "It'll be fine."

"Who all is still alive down here?" Sasuke asked.

Ino looked back for a second and shook her head. "You'll find out."

There was a door to their right made out of more plywood and Ino walked up to tap on it.

"Password." A gruff voice muttered from behind it.

"Konohamaru." Ino said, surprising Sasuke a little.

The door opened to what had to be the center of the sewers. A camp laid out before him with small tents, blankets and a well in the very middle. From what Sasuke could see, it was definitely a revolution camp in the making.

The one who had asked for the password leaned around the plywood door. "Uchiha?" He whispered.

Shino.

And he was wearing the same get up as Kiba and pretty much everyone else at the camp.

"It's alright, Shino." Kiba said, turning out the lamp and walking inside.

"What's she going to think, though?" Shino asked Kiba.

Kiba rubbed his chin. "We'll find out. Come on, Sasuke. I'll show you were you can set up camp."

Sasuke followed Kiba away from Shino and Ino who started talking about Itachi's guards.

"How did this start?" Kiba asked. "You know. Don't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed. "People from another land came in with weapons that shoot lead. They can kill someone just by pulling a lever. The Akatsuki got a hold of these weapons."

Kiba nodded as he set up Sasuke a blanket in an open area.

"K-Kiba." I small feminine voice stuttered.

Sasuke instantly knew who it was. "Hinata?!"

She had grown, but she had cut her hair again. Her eyes were so pale, he could barely distinguish the byakugan. She wore a long black t-shirt that went to her knees and she had mud smeared all over her face.

"I-It's good to see you Sasuke." She looked back over to Kiba. "The others went on a hunt. They'll be back in about an hour."

Kiba smiled. "Good. That'll give us time to show Sasuke around before they beat him down with questions."

Hinata nodded and then went back to her chores.

Sasuke noted that she was boiling the water she had pulled out of the well.

Kiba got up after fixing Sasuke's bedding area. "Okay so, Hinata takes care of teaching the young ones and boiling the water from the well over there. Ino, me and Shino keep watch on the inside of the walls...making sure to catch any stragglers out there like yourself or kill any patrols that come inside the walls."

"What are patrols?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba grinned. "I'm glad you asked. They are little machine things that we can malfunction and throw back outside. Don't let it take a picture of you or hear you. Just let the three of us handle them." Sasuke nodded as Kiba continued his tour. "Over there, Shikamaru and Choji are in charge of cooking and preserving food." Sasuke was a little saddened to see how skinny even Choji was. This was all getting to him and he didn't like it.

Kiba continued on without missing a beat. "Neji, Rock-Lee and Tenten have collected some weapons and are upgrading them for our use when it's time."

For the next little while, Kiba told him about their plan to overthrow Itachi and take their land back. Then as soon as they were ready, they'd make their move for Pain.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Kiba said as they made their way back to the middle of the camp. "We have hunters that go on supply runs for us every now and then. It's hard to do what they do, but they keep us alive."

"Who are the hunters?" Sasuke questioned just as they watched Shino pull the door open.

"Good timing." Kiba said as three figures walked through that door, sporting backpacks and duffle bags.

Sasuke's mouth dropped as he saw the people he thought he would never see again.

(Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the cliffhanger, but I ran out of room on my pages today. Don't worry. The next chapter will be out shortly. Let me know what you guys think! I'm really excited about this fanfic. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: Going Overboard

Chapter 2: Going Overboard

(Hey there...my...ten subscribers and welcome to another chapter of Konoha Has Fallen. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter with the timeline and junk, but still. Enjoy!

Disclaimer notification: I own nothing! I made up the story line, but the characters and all that don't belong to me.)

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as all of his teammates walked through that doorway. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood by Shino. Kakashi didn't look as if he's aged a day. He did wear his usual black mask on his face, but his headband was gone and he wore just a piece of black cloth around his head to cover his Sharingan eye. Naruto and Sakura have most definitely grown. Ten years without his comrades had definitely been enough. Naruto reminded him of the old stories of the fourth Hokage.

Sakura...she had her long pink hair pulled back and wove into a braid.

The three of them wore Akatsuki robes to blend, but they looked as shook down as the rest of this camp.

Naruto had moved away from Shino. "Man, is it good to be home..." Naruto trailed off as he spotted Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's and the whole camp filled with tension.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself, he walked toward the only real brother he had. "Naruto." Sasuke muttered, completely stoic. Even though, on the inside he was screaming.

Naruto discretely held a hand on his weapon as Sasuke came to a stop in front of him.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, her eyes were wide, but concern was etched in her features.

"You're alive." Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "After facing Pain...you're alive."

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, sending him back toward the well. Naruto wasn't done, however. He walked up to his old teammate and grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back into the ground.

"Yeah! I'm alive, Sasuke! But, where were you!? What were you doing when your home burned to the ground!?" Naruto punched him again. "Where were you when your brother killed Tsunade!?" Another punch to Sasuke's jaw. "Where were you when Asume..." Punch. "Kurenai..." Punch. "Guy..." Sasuke saw tears rolling down Naruto's face as he punched him one more time, making Sasuke see black for a minute. "Konohamaru..." Naruto let go of him and sat back. "They're all dead...Sasuke."

Blood was running down Sasuke's face, but he absently wiped at it. "I'm sorry...Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke like he couldn't believe he'd actually spoken.

"Okay, you two. It's time to get some air away from each other." Kakashi said and helped Naruto up. "Sakura, get the first aid kit and take care of him. Naruto and I will take care of the supplies." Kakashi smiled a bit at Sasuke. "I hope you've come back to help us, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched the two of them leave the area just as Sakura came to stand above him. She clutched a first aid kit in shaking hands.

Sasuke stood up to meet her gaze. "You want to hit me, too? I deserve it."

She threw her arms around him instead, sobbing into his shoulder. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, which just made her cry more.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly. "Thank you so much."

Sasuke pulled back to look at her. "For what?"

She smiled a small smile. "For coming back. Now come on. Let's get you patched up." Sakura took his hand and led him to her medic tent.

Sasuke sat on the floor in the tent as Sakura bent down to dab his left eyebrow.

"I can't believe you survived." Sasuke told her.

"Likewise. What happened to you, Sasuke?" She asked.

"I was coming home before the war began." He started.

"Really?" She lifted his chin and cleaned the blood off his neck.

He swallowed hard. "I knew it was going to happen. My brother acquired new weapons from the other lands across the ocean. I wanted to help save Konoha from the destruction these weapons would do, but..." He moved away from her and pulled up his pant leg to his thigh. A healed over wound was in his mid thigh. "I got shot by one of these new weapons and taken back by to what Pain called a city." He let his pant leg fall. "His city is out in the dust near where the Sand Village used to be."

Sakura just stared at him. She was completely amazed by his story.

"I wanted to be here to protect my family that I had abandoned." He continued. "I wanted to protect you and for failing...I want to say that I am so sorry."

"Oh...Sasuke..." Sakura didn't have the words.

Sasuke looked toward the mouth of the tent they were in. "We still have a shot to save what's left. I will do everything in my power to protect what I have left." He looked back at her beautiful blue eyes. "If you'll let me."

Sakura closed her eyes as a surge of ultimate happiness took her. Sasuke had come back for them. It was more than she could bear. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she felt Sasuke brush a few of them away, making her open her eyes again.

"Please forgive me." He murmured.

Sakura opened her mouth to accept his apology when Naruto appeared at the mouth of the tent.

Sakura stood as Naruto entered the tent.

"Give me a minute." Naruto gestured for her to leave.

Sakura stood her ground for a moment. "I will not use anymore medical supplies on you two. So please...no more bloodshed." Sakura then took her leave.

Naruto's silent glare made Sasuke glare back.

"Say something or hit me, Naruto. Glaring at me is just a way to piss me the fuck off." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Tell me exactly what you told Sakura."

Sasuke sighed. "Buckle up, brother. You're going to love this fairy tale."

...

Naruto left the tent and walked toward the well in the middle of camp, Sasuke came out a few seconds after him.

"Everyone can I get your attention please." Naruto said loudly and everyone quickly turned to him. "Sasuke has returned to help. So, treat him like everyone else. That includes you, Neji."

Sasuke looked over to see Neji and his group staring him down.

"Okay, great! Everyone...you have a job to do." Naruto finished with and everyone went back to what they were doing prior.

Ino and Kiba walked over to Sasuke.

"So they didn't skin him alive." Kiba said, smirking at Ino.

"Damn...I can't believe I lost that bet." Ino handed him her canteen of water.

Kiba drank it with pride.

"You two were betting on me?" Sasuke said, incredulously.

"It's the only thing fun these days." Ino countered. "So, what job have you decided to do."

He just shook his head. "I want to scout."

"Oh sorry, that job doesn't exist. Pick something practical." She said.

Sasuke sighed. "Name the jobs then."

Ino started counting on her fingers. "Wall Sitters, Cooks &amp; Preservers, Weapon Artists, Teachers, Water Divers, Medics and Hunters. But, Naruto doesn't let just anyone be a Hunter. You have to be extremely good."

"There needs to be a scout. I'll do it." Sasuke told her. "Besides, I'd do great on supply runs."

"What makes you think so?" Kiba interjected.

Sasuke flicked his Sharingan on. "I can still use this. The machines they have now identify us by a jutsu if we still have it. I can get to places most of you lost your ability to get to."

The two of them gaped. "Tell Naruto. Now!"

"No. He'll know when I bring home everything we need to survive. Tomorrow I make a run into town." Sasuke said. "Call me a scout. It's a new job."

Then Sasuke walked away from the two of them to get some sleep.

(So this chapter ran a bit longer than I hoped. I had planned to go ahead and send Sasuke on his first mission, but that'll have to wait until chapter three. Also, if anyone is still confused; Sasuke and everyone of his year are twenty-six! Thanks for keeping up! The next chapter will have a bit of citrus, so as I've said before...this is M rated.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Machine

Chapter 3: The Machine

(Welcome back, my lovely...seven subscribers...'sigh'...so in this chapter Sasuke tries to win Naruto back as his friend. This should be fun. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own Naruto? If I didn't here it is again. I don't own anything to do with the show or manga.)

Sasuke straightened his makeshift Akatsuki robe as he prepared himself for his run into town. Checking on his Sharingan once more before he turned to see Sakura standing in front of him.

"So...you still have it." She murmured and his eyes went back to black. "That's why you're doing this for Naruto."

"Yes." He moved to grab his knife, but she grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke...I can't lose you again. Please...don't." She whispered.

"I've been through this before. Their systems think Sasuke is dead and they'll recognize me as Itachi. I can do this." He told her, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly.

"I thought once that my eyes could no longer shed tears." Sakura muttered, looking away from him.

Sasuke took her chin and lifted her face up. "I'm not the child I was before. I'll come back to you, Sakura."

She smiled up at him and he tilted his head. He knew he shouldn't give her false hope, the machines could kill him instantly. But, he had to do what he had to do. This was the only way to gain Naruto's trust again.

Sasuke had no idea what compelled him to do it, but he leaned down and captured Sakura's lips. Fireworks exploded inside her body as she finally felt his lips on hers. Sasuke moved his head to the side, running his tongue against her lower lip. She granted him access and he explored her mouth. The kiss was so passionate, he almost didn't want to leave.

Her heart had been beating so loudly in her chest since their kiss began, that she didn't realize his arms curled around her body. She wove her arms around his neck as their lips moved against one another.

Sasuke had to break from her for air. "I'll be back soon." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay..." She said, a little dazed.

Sasuke pulled out of her arms and grabbed the knife, putting it up his sleeve. Then he gave her a hug and left for the door Shino guarded.

Sakura watched him leave, her heart in her throat. "Why now, Sasuke?" She asked aloud.

Naruto stood, not far from her, watching the whole thing with dark eyes.

...

Sasuke made his way to the tower in the middle of the village. There seemed to be a force field shielding the only part of town that was still somewhat alive. He walked up the machine that let people in and out of the town and his eyes flickered to his Sharingan as he approached.

The Machine scanned him the second he was close enough. "Welcome home, Itachi." It said with a mechanical voice and some of the force field shut down to let him in.

He laughed sarcastically at the welcome he got and started down the busy street. People were walking by him like they couldn't see him.

He stopped in front of a grocery store.

Walking inside, he was greeted by a woman, who appeared to be the store clerk. "Welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm having a small get together and I need food I can take back to my village. So preserves that'll last me the trip." He told the woman who greeted him.

She nodded sharply. "I'll get you some supplies ready, sir."

"Good. I'll be back shortly. I need to go to a clothing store as well. Any of them around here?" He asked.

She smiled brightly. "Of course, sir. There are quite a few actually. Stay on this road and there is one just a few blocks down. You can't miss it."

He left quickly. She had the strangest accent he'd ever heard.

He walked down the street and bumped into a person. They said a quick sorry and disappeared down the street away from him.

"This is not Konoha." He muttered and walked into the clothing store.

He purchased women's clothes and men's clothes. Everything he could carry easily. On his way back to the grocery store, he could feel eyes on his back.

After paying with the last bit of money he had, he held a few months worth of food and clothing. Hopefully he had enough for everyone. Now it was time for his journey home.

...

Naruto stood in the tent with Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi was reading a worn out Makeout Paradise book with a few pages missing and Sakura was shuffling her feet a little.

"How do you two trust him so well?" Naruto finally asked. "His bullshit story doesn't make up for what happened."

Sakura stiffened. "You can't say it's bullshit. He really came back to help."

Naruto scoffed. "What if he's out there bringing them here? He's always been the bad guy. Even from the start."

"No he hasn't! He's just been clouded by revenge. I'm sure you know what that feels like!" Sakura shouted at him.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he's good? Because he made out with you before he left?"

Sakura's face heated up more from embarrassment than anger. "You may not trust him, but Ino told me he almost died trying to get here. I believe he has a good heart. You used to be his best friend no matter how much wrong he did. What happened to you? I'm sure your mother didn't want to ever see this side of you."

Naruto growled. "Don't bring her up!"

"Uh-uhm...I-Is this a bad time." A tiny voice interrupted them.

Naruto looked over at the shy woman. "Hinata-chan, no it's okay. What is it?"

Sakura glanced at her. Naruto softened greatly when she entered their conversation.

Kakashi laughed, putting his book down. "Thank goodness, Hinata. I thought I was going to have to split these two up."

"S-Sasuke is back." She mumbled. "He brought a few things w-with him."

Naruto left the tent to see Sasuke hand some large bags to Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura came out right behind Naruto.

"Oh my..." Sakura trailed off.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "What is this?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "Clothes. Food. Better pots to boil water." He handed Naruto a ramen pack. "Naruto...I'm on your side. Please...believe me."

Naruto looked down at the chicken flavored ramen he held in his hands. His hands were a little shaky and he dropped the pack.

Sasuke stared at him, confused for a couple seconds until Naruto bear hugged him. Sasuke was a little put off. He thought Naruto would never trust him again.

"I have my brother back." Naruto pulled back and reached down to pick up the ramen. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned for a second and then sighed. "So you forgive me?"

"Believe it." Naruto said.

Sakura burst into tears and tackled the two of them to the ground.

"Sakura! Don't break up my noodles! Please!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke felt crushed under the two of them. "Gah! Shut up, you dope! And get off me!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around both of them. "We can do this! We can do this!"

Kakashi smirked as he watched his three pupils finally reunite. "Thank goodness." He breathed.

(I dragged this one out too long for there to be much of any citrus, so we'll hang on for the next one. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it.)


	4. Chapter 4: A New Hope

Chapter 4: A New Hope

(Five subscribers? Really? Okay so, guys, no real big character deaths yet. But that's coming up soon. Sorry if I kill off some of your favorites. It makes the story real, I think. This is the chapter where some real trouble starts with the survivors. Also, the first lemon of this fanfic. Good luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Rated M! Blah blah blah! Okay done! Read on!)

Sasuke was sharpening his knife as he watched the others eat the rest of their meals. Some of them were laughing and talking by their camp fires. Shino had even taken a break from guarding the door to eat. Sasuke felt good seeing everyone have usable clothes and full bellies.

He continued to sharpen his knife even as he saw Sakura walk over and sit next to him on his bed of blankets.

"You've given us so much hope, Sasuke." She whispered.

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered. "I'm going to kill Itachi and we'll bring Konoha back to its original state."

Sakura looked at him. "You're not doing it for revenge, are you?"

He looked at her seriously. "No, I'm doing it for you." Sasuke cupped her face in his hand. "I am going to make you and Naruto and everyone here safe again."

"Come with me." Sakura said and grabbed his hand.

He let her take him to her tent as the others were still telling stories to the young children of the old times.

She closed the tent and then put a finger to his lips. "Be silent, Sasuke...but...I want to sleep with you."

Sasuke couldn't stop his grin from forming as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He fell on her bed of blankets backwards and she landed on top of him. Sakura giggled and started undoing his makeshift Akatsuki robe and leaned down to kiss him.

He ran his hands over her body and inwardly flinched as he felt how skinny she was. Sasuke pulled her shirt over her head and quickly discarded her pants as well throwing them against the side of the tent, leaving her bare. He leaned up to kiss her breasts and she sucked her breath in sharply as she felt his lips on her hardened bud.

He rolled over, laying her on her down on her back. He peeled the rest of his clothes off, tossing them in the same direction as her clothing and placed his manhood at her entrance. Once he felt her tense up, he realized she hadn't given her virginity away. Instantly slowing down for her, Sasuke pulled back and inserted a finger inside her instead.

Sakura moaned quietly, moving her body against his hand. He put in another finger, working against her barrier. Trying to get her as worked up as he could. Once he knew she was about to reach her climax, he pulled his fingers out and he slid himself inside her. She was most definitely lubed up enough.

Her body flinched in pain, but then she relaxed and started shifting against him. Sasuke grinned and started to move faster and harder. Sakura came immediately, but he continued to pound into her. Their bodies moved in perfect unison. He buried himself to the hilt and had to bite back a moan. When she came again and he felt her tighten around him, he couldn't stop himself.

He groaned and came inside her, which wasn't his original intention.

Pulling out of her completely, he laid down next to her. He laid still for a minute and then got up to grab a cloth to clean her up. Once he cleaned off the evidence he'd taken her; Sakura smiled and rolled to lay her head on his shoulder. Her naked body pressed against his side. It wasn't like him, but he actually enjoyed her cuddling him.

Almost instantly he heard her little snore and he looked down at her. She was asleep, looking like a well fed kitten. Sasuke pulled up his Akatsuki robe to cover the both of them with it. Wrapping an arm around her, he too fell asleep.

...

Sasuke woke up to Sakura standing in front of him, getting dressed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said quietly and she looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

She only nodded at him and continued to button up her Akatsuki robe.

Sasuke hurriedly dressed in his own gear and they both left the tent. Naruto and Kakashi were standing by the entrance.

Right then, Sasuke felt it. It felt like an earth tremor, but deep down he knew what it really was.

Naruto looked over as Sasuke approached them. "Sasuke! I think they're trying to find us. We have to move everyone to another safe zone."

Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't sound good."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever it is, we can't chance it with these people."

"Right, get everyone to safety. I'll stay." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura walked up to them. "Sasuke, you can't stay alone."

"Yes I can." He looked at her. "These people need you and Naruto. He's their Hokage. They don't even know me. Get those children to safety, Sakura. They deserve to breathe."

Sakura shook her head at him and walked away, starting to round everyone up.

Naruto started to walk away when a black shadow burst through the wall next to the door and grabbed for him. Sasuke quickly shoved Naruto out of the way and let it grab him around the middle. It pulled him back fast toward the wall, almost yanking him through it until he turned on his own Sharingan to stop its quest. Sasuke slammed against the wall, the shadow still holding him.

"Agh..." Sasuke growled, he could barely move. His Sharingan was only powerful enough to stop the shadow from taking him through the wall and to who knows where.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and ran toward him.

Sasuke tried to peel himself off the wall. "Na-Naruto! You...have to get out of here! Now!"

"How are even able to use the Sharingan like that? I thought you could only use it to get through their security!" Naruto's eyes were wide when he saw Sasuke's red eyes.

"It's a...long story. Get Sakura and the rest out of here. I'll hold it off, but only for a few minutes!"

Naruto patted his back. "Good luck, brother. Meet us up ahead."

Sasuke knew Naruto was just trying to make him feel better by telling him to meet them after he was finished. The real truth was, Sasuke would most likely die when he came face to face with his real brother.

Sasuke held off his brother with his Sharingan while the camp packed and were gone in minutes through a secret way out of here, but he could feel his power slipping as cracks in the wall appeared. His eyes flickered between red and black and he groaned. His headache was so strong, he had to let go. And as soon as he did, the wall broke in to bits and Sasuke became buried by rubble.

Itachi stepped into the camp. Sasuke could see him, just a little. But, it looked like Itachi hadn't changed a bit.

"I wonder what could have held me off for these sewer rats to get away." He mused out loud.

Itachi turned back toward where Sasuke was buried. Itachi would uncover him and kill him. It was inevitable. Itachi was just about to reach into the rubble and find him just when a grain of sand passed his eye, making him freeze.

An avalanche of sand fell from the ceiling, making Itachi disappear. Sasuke could feel his brother's power getting farther and farther away, but then again...Sasuke heard more footsteps.

"I think I sent his double away." A familiar voice caught his attention.

"Good work...do you think everyone escaped?" Another voice asked the first one.

"Not everyone." The first replied and suddenly Sasuke was pulled out of the rubble.

"Uchiha!" The blond Sand Ninja exclaimed as she saw him.

"Temari? Gaara?" Sasuke breathed and sat up.

Gaara wiped sweat off his brow and sighed. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's...uh..." Sasuke's eyebrows pulled together. "He said something about a secret exit to another part of the sewers. Where's Kankuro?"

Temari looked away.

Gaara answered him. "He's dead."

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said.

"Let's get moving. Can you stand?" Gaara said. "I think I know where they went."

(Well that ended swell, don't you think? I had to add Gaara, he's one of my favorite characters. And one more thing, there will be some NaruHina soon. Naruto's twenty-six and still dense as hell and Hinata is still too stupidly shy to say anything. It's just the angle I have to work with on their characters. Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Stay with me though, the next few chapters get even more rough since the group has to keep moving.)


End file.
